


They Call It Puppy Love

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-01
Updated: 2008-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Was written for the Midsummer 2008 Hogsmeade Drabble Contest at Hogwarts Is Home.</p>
    </blockquote>





	They Call It Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Was written for the Midsummer 2008 Hogsmeade Drabble Contest at Hogwarts Is Home.

It was that time again. He really wished that Hogsmeade Saturdays could come around more often, but not to visit the shops in town. No, he enjoyed these trips because it was the only time they could be close.

He was incredibly silent during their walk. His mind was wandering and he was trying not to turn around. The anticipation was building, but they had agreed to hide their attraction from everyone else at the school.

Once in town, he gave the rest of the Gryffindors the slip. He had to be sneaky if he was to be sure they wouldn’t be discovered. He made his way toward the Shrieking Shack. They knew that very few students, if any, were willing to venture too close, making it a perfect rendezvous point.

He felt his heart racing moved faster as he approached the eerie-looking building. He turned the corner to find himself immediately bombarded by an embrace and a long, passionate kiss. He pulled back and smiled, looking into his lover’s eyes.

“Seriously, Wood, I was beginning to think you had forgotten all about me,” Flint chuckled as he pushed him to the ground and moved in for another kiss.


End file.
